"The Meaning of Mandrake"
Script All right, put your back into it! The drama club's not just any culture club! Our plays are how we do battle! But why are we doing it outside? Fanservice, duh. Fanservice? Really? Hey, chief. If you're going to have the play here, I think we should put the speakers by that clock. Oh, let me introduce you. This is Tsubasa Aoki. He's an honorary member. He's in the cycling club, but he's good with tech stuff, so he handles setup, lighting, and sound. Hi. He'd do great on stage though. You can never have enough handsome faces. No way. Being backstage is plenty for me. I really can't act, so... No problem. I'll hold your hand and guide you... No, that's... not... Uh, sorry... Well, we've got a lot of honorary members, but we're still the only six who know about Cybodies and the Glittering Crux. I don't think they'd believe us if we told them... Whoa. Earthquake? Tsubasa! Okay. Just hold still a second... It should be fine now. Does it hurt? What is it? You look a bit pale... No, I'm fine. Tsubasa, is something bothering you? How do you know my name? Er, well, as a teacher, I always maintain a personal relationship with every one of my students. You can always come to me for advice if you have a problem. Okay, but I'm really fine. Thank you very much. He got away... Yes? Excuse me. Oh, Headmaster! This is a very nice man who works in health food research. I thought perhaps you would like to meet him, Miss Okamoto. He may be a bit old, but... what do you think? If you aren't pursuing anyone right now, perhaps you could at least meet him? He didn't catch your eye? I suppose pretty boys are more your type, eh? H-Headmaster! Yes? Why would you say such a thing?! Er... This. Oh no! Miss Okamoto? Er... you would be... Keito Nichi. Of course, Keito! Did you want to talk to me? Try to remember the girls' names, please. I'm the head of the science club, and that makes you my club advisor. I'm sorry. I've been so busy lately... Miss Okamoto, someone has started taking chemicals from the club room without permission. We need to find a way to stop them. Really? That's awful. Shouldn't you give her a warning for that? Is kissing against the school rules? No feedback into the brain waves. It's a success! Yoddock, the Cybody that can manipulate the temporal dimension, and Zero Time, its debut stage. And the ultimate weapon, brought to fruition by the Science Guild's talents. With these, we can defeat Tauburn. And so we will take control of the Glittering Crux! And of course, we cannot forget that this device was made possible by the Star Driver Professor Green's presence in the Science Guild. Thank you. There is one thing I don't understand. We came here as researchers in the college section. Why did you choose to work as the school's nurse? So, do you mind the glass? Not at all. From a girl? What a slut. What's your name? Hina. Hina... Beautiful. Even your name's beautiful. She sure is popular. I mean, she's pretty and girly, but still. It's the smell. Yeah, the smell. The smell? It's a potent smell. At this rate, she'll turn the school into her own reverse harem. Reverse harem? No, it's not going to be that bad. Hey, Takuto, Sugata, she's checking you two out. S-she winked... I've never seen anyone just wink like that... She's gutsy. Next she might do the legendary... Whoa! She's blowing kisses... she's actually doing it! Hey, you! Yeah? So it doesn't work on all the boys... Oh my. It seems that girl is extremely popular, eh? Are you thinking of recruiting her? Another earthquake? It's a big one. It seems to have passed. Is the North Island shifting? Hey, that girl disappeared. I think I've seen that girl before... Where could it have been? Maybe... Hello, Miss Okamoto. Fancy seeing you at this hour. Well, I was thinking the bottles may have been damaged in the earthquake... I am the advisor, after all... So you were stealing the Mandrake love potion, then. Mandrake? Teachers going after students... that goes back further than school rules. Glittering Star! Glittering Star! So you are Professor Green. That makes you Ivrogne... You're Ivrogne, right? The Mandrake love potion, whose captivating scent enthralls the opposite sex— only a teenager can use the effect, but it's fatal for a teenager to actually drink it. Practically speaking, this potion is worthless. But this is interesting... You alone, by being Yoddock's Driver, can use this potion. So what will you use your power for? Hm? I'd like to have a taste of you. - Hina I found it. Here, take a look. They do look the same. It has to be her. This is our school yearbook. Except this one is over ten years old. This girl's name is Midori Okamoto. She's the school nurse. But this is from years ago. There's a Star Driver with a first phase that lets them turn back their age. So it's the Crux. {\an8}That kind of power involves a strong distortion of space-time. {\an8}She must be causing the earthquakes by abusing it. {\an8}Since the North Seal was broken, the North Island's volcano has been restless. In the worst case, it might even erupt. If this island were damaged by an eruption from the North Island, it would only get worse from there. She might not know that she's connected to the earthquakes. That's even worse. She's going wild with her first phase. She's been sending these letters to all the guys. This one was in Sugata's desk. It really smells strong. What's she calling them for? Well, she's probably going to... try to do them. Do them? Do them? Then I'll pretend to accept and go check it out. I knew it, you did get one. What were you going to do with it? He was going to do her, of course. That's not what I was gonna do! I was going to just go check it out anyway... So you came. Yep. Sit. So you got my letter? It was pretty hard to resist. Was it? But the thing is, a lot of other guys got these. Not a lot. Just the ones I like. And how many do you like? That's my secret! Oh no! She actually smells good! That's been happening a lot recently. If the volcano up north blows, we're all in trouble. Don't think about scary things. Let's just have fun. Are you causing these earthquakes? Is this power of yours going to cause a disaster? So what? Is causing earthquakes against school rules? Let me tell you something. Whoever beats you is going to take command of the Glittering Crux! The fights are only going to get harder. Prepare yourself, Galactic Pretty Boy! I'm already prepared for anything you've got. I'm disappointed, though. I really wanted to get a taste of you. "If you want something, don't falter!" said the girl. They had learned where the Squid Emperor was. But in the previous year, a huge storm had risen and the waters had become dangerous. Sam the Squid-Piercer faltered. So the girl berated Sam. Yeah. If you really want something, you can't be afraid to take risks. That girl got it right. And that's when Sam the Squid-Piercer left the girl and the cottage, and went out into the wild and dangerous sea. So the adventure of life goes on. Open the Cybercasket! My white breath spills out softly In the shape of the words I wanted to say But with just your warmth The sky became a little brighter Apprivoise! Wings drenched in sadness Pile up toward pure white That gentle courage opened the way to our future My heart is waiting for the dawn Of the world without death That morning, I'll depart To call down the light As we go on our separate paths The South Maiden... and there he is. If we never meet again The tears of the galaxy that bring us light Will keep us connected Like dust, the falling stars Gently caress my chest In the remnants of a silent dream All is still in a Monochrome Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Wow! That was amazing! Too bad this is the end for you... Galactic Pretty Boy! So, Professor, why don't you show me what the Science Guild's new weapon can do. Star Sword Emeraude! Star Sword Saphir! Come now, let me have a taste! Two Star Swords have a combined force of 98000 lamedh{it's a Hebrew letter}... That's more than we predicted. I can't let it hit me again. Precog Mode! Action! Chesto! I can see you! I can see you! This system allows me to see several seconds into the future in Zero Time. In melee, it's an unbeatable advantage! Arm Bomber! What's with her? She moves... too fast! She's strong... but so what! I'll fight with all I've got! Takuto, no! She'll just predict it! Mode change. Mmm... slender waist... That sculpted chest... Ooh, what'll be next... Flair! His arms... Galactic... The neck... Cross... The collarbones... Slash! Yummmmy... Flair! Galactic Cross Slash! Oops! Wait, what? Seriously, what? Damn it... Is this what you want? Did he hit you while you were checking him out? Is that really what happened? So what if it was? Nothing wrong with it. You were impressed, and he caught you off guard. ...you're serious, aren't you? I guess that's over with... Yes? Tsubasa! What's wrong? Is it your injury? Miss Okamoto... can I ask you for some advice? I know it's wrong, but... When I... When I think about you... My chest feels sort of tight... Really? It feels tight? Come on in! Why don't you lie down on the bed? Let's give you a nice look over, shall we? Wako and I are going shopping at the mall! This is a date, right? But when Wako falls into the wrong hands, Sugata... Next time on Star Driver - Takuto of the Radiance: The King's Pillar. Your galaxy will shine! Category:Episodes